Love for Darkness
by xCloudxStrifex
Summary: (PG-13 For later chapters) Oh gawd! I'm horrible at these things I can't summarize without giving away the ending! So just read it and Review what you think ok! Thankers!
1. Chapter 1

"2 Keyblade masters?" Riku raised an eyebrow and looked at Maleficent "Show me" Maleficent made a swift hand movement and a picture formed in mid-air.  
"Sora....Kiane" Riku growled and ran off  
*~*~*~*~*  
"C'mon, Kiane, I can take you!" Sora drew his Keyblade  
"Sora, we have a job to take care of. Riku and Kairi, remember?" Kiane pulled her dark Keyblade from a sheath on her back  
"Awww C'mon, Kiane!" Sora stood in a ready stance  
"Well, well, if it isn't Kiane." Riku leaned against the rail of some stairs  
"Riku..." Kiane slid into her fighting stance  
"I see you've betrayed us. To think we had the Keyblade master with us the whole time"  
"Kiane?" Sora backed away  
"Sora, I was going to tell you, but I didn't know when. My Keyblade used to control the heartless" Kiane looked at the ground.  
"So he is the reason you wouldn't unlock the keyholes for us?" Riku asked  
"Don't bring him into this, Riku!" Kiane glared up at him.  
"I see now...That's why you never fought him, and to think you told me all those things"  
"Riku, it isn't what you think, you work for everything I'm against."  
"So did you, Kiane!"  
"Only cause I wanted to be with you!" She paused "Then they took over you and I had to get the old you back, That's why I left"  
Riku stood there, shocked, before walking into a dark vortex which closed once he was through.  
"Forgive me, Sora" Kiane put her Keyblade in it's sheath. she made no eye contact with Sora, afraid of the disgusted look he might now be giving her.  
"I forgive you" He said walking off."  
*~*~*~*~*  
"You've fallen for the girl, Riku" Maleficent glared down at the boy "In the end she will cause nothing but pain. Sora will take her as he did Kairi"  
"No! she's different I won't let him take her"  
"You must destroy him to get the girl."  
"I will..." Riku smirked  
"It won't be that easy. His heart is strong, it is his main source of strength. Without his heart he can not love, Without his heart he can not live, and without his heart he can not use his Keyblade which rightfully belongs to you. Once you destroy his heart you can get what is rightfully yours. Now go" Maleficent shooed him away  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Sora, I wanted to tell you, I really did"  
"So you're Keyblade is evil?"  
"Yes, it's evil...Well it was evil"  
"Was?"  
"It doesn't control the heartless unless I work for Maleficent"  
"hmmm....I guess I can forgive you"  
"Really?" She looked up at Sora, hopefully  
"Yeah, now lets get going" he smiled  
"Great!" She stood up and followed Sora, who was walking away from the bench she was sitting on.  
"What's with you and Riku?" Sora cocked an eyebrow  
"We had a thing for each other, erm, I had a thing for him. So now he thinks we have a thing so he's jealous"  
"Oh. We don't have a thing, do we?" Sora looked down at his feet  
"I don't think so, why?"  
"No reason, just wondering" he flashed her his best fake smile  
"If we did, then it might ruin our friendship."  
"Yeah" He smiled "You're right" He continued to look at his feet  
"Sora" Riku said appearing in front of him  
"Riku..." Sora growled  
"I challenge you" He paused "Although you won't be much of a challenge"  
"Riku! Leave Sora alone" Kiane pulled her Keyblade from it's sheath  
"Yes, leave your lover boy alone. Figured you would say that"  
"He isn't my lover boy! Only my friend!" She dashed at Riku and slashed at him with her Keyblade. He easily jumped into the air, dodging the hit  
"I will fight you, Sora" He landed back on the grown and looked at Kiane before looking back at Sora "When she isn't around to fight for you" Riku once again walked into the dark vortex  
"Riku! Get back here!" Kiane yelled, falling to her knees  
"It's ok, Kiane" Sora walked over to her  
"I don't want to hurt him." She looked up at him  
"You won't have to, I promise"  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Sora?" Kiane broke a long silence "Are you mad?"  
"No..."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"Do you think we could ever have what you have for Riku?"  
"...Sora... I love you to pieces, but I don't want to break our friendship. Plus Riku has something different about him."  
"Yeah....I understand" He continued walking "Kiane I-" He turned around to find her no longer there. "Kiane!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sora!" Kiane yelled into the darkness, before unsheathing her Keyblade "Where is Sora! What did you do with him!?"  
"Is he all you care about" A figure stepped out from the darkness.  
"......Riku...." She whispered, putting her Keyblade away "Is he ok?" She now spoke up  
"Yes, he's fine" He pauses "You left."  
"I had to I didn't want to be controlled"  
"It was for the best. Ansem would've controlled you, like he controlled me"  
"Riku I-"  
"Close the keyhole"  
"What? Which-"  
"To the darkness, Close it"  
"Ok...." She took a step close to him and stroked his hair "Riku.....It's really you" She fell into his arms in a hug "I've missed you so much"  
Riku stood there, not knowing what to do, holding her. "Me too" He looked down at the girl in his arms who was looking up and smiling at him. "Now leave, before they find you here" He stood her up and began to walk away.  
"Wait." She grabbed his hand.  
"What" He turned to face her, looking down at his hand  
"Promise me you'll come back for me." She looked at him with teary eyes  
"I promise, now go" He smiled slightly.  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Sora!" Kiane ran up to him "It was him and he promised to come back for. He was really there I touched him and everything"  
"Who?" Sora grabbed her shoulders  
"Riku"  
"You saw him. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"  
"I'm positive and he's still out there. I can feel him in my heart"  
"Then there is still hope of finding Kairi. I know she's out there, She's in my heart too." Sora smiled "C'mon let's get going!"  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Riku, you told the girl to seal the keyhole?" Maleficent said, while she stood next to Ansem  
"I had to" Riku looked down at the ground  
"It's his heart" Ansem drew a Keyblade "We must take it, open it to the darkness" He pulled it behind his head, ready to strike down on Riku.  
"No, Ansem" Maleficent smirked "The girl has a Keyblade. If we get her on our side she will prove to be quite useful. Let him keep his heart"  
"Fine" Ansem growled as the Keyblade disappeared "You are a lucky one boy"  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Sora, do you think he'll come back?" Kiane asked as she laid in the bed of a hotel  
"Of course. He did say he loved you, didn't he?" Sora replied sleepily  
"Well...not exactly...but I know he does." She paused "Sora?" she looked at the now sleeping Sora "I should've told him when I had the chance" she whispered  
"Why not tell me now?" Riku leaned against the wall  
"Riku." She got up and ran over to him  
"What do you want to tell me?" He looked down at her  
"I-I-I-I love you" she whispered and hugged him tightly  
"I do too." he smiled then it quickly changed into a frown "They want to take my heart"  
"No.." She hugged him tighter  
"They want you, Kiane, Don't let your heart give in" he leaned in closer to her  
"I won't let them have either of us" She kissed him slightly. "Now go before Sora wakes up" She paused and removed a ring of a heart with a key on it from her finger and put it in his hand. "Don't forget about me, ok?"  
"Ok" He put the ring on his pinkie and disappeared  
*~*~*~*~*  
"You know when they take Riku's heart they'll make you fight him. Your heart is you strength and your weakness." Sora sighed  
"I have to fight him?" Kiane stopped where she was  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" Sora looked away from her.  
"He loves me, he told me last night"  
"He was there last night" He now made eye contact with her  
"Mhmn" She nodded "and I told him I loved him, and I wouldn't let them have his heart. And he said he wouldn't forget about me"  
"Did you ask if Kairi's alright?" Sora asked hopefully  
"No..." She looked at the ground "He left to quick for me to ask"  
"So there's still a chance, I mean, if Riku's still alive then there is a good chance Kairi is too, Right?"  
"Right." She smiled up at him  
"Well lets get going then!" Sora grabbed her hand and ran off  
"Why the rush?" she laughed  
"The faster we get there the faster we find Riku and Kairi"  
"Yea!" She smiled  
*~*~*~*~*  
**Dream Sequence Start**  
  
"Hello?" Kiane called out into the darkness. "Anybody he-" The darkness quickly transitioned into her room. "My room, My house" She ran outside. "Leon! Yuffie! Cid!" She yelled happily. "Anybody?" She looked around at the deserted place  
"They're gone, it's just us" Riku smiled and drew his sword. She looked around once again as her Keyblade appeared in her hands. She quickly dashed at Riku, stabbing her Keyblade at him. He laughed and flipped over her.  
She turned around and quickly stabbed right through his stomach. She stood there for a few seconds before letting go of her Keyblade and rushing over to Riku, who fell into her arms.  
"Riku....No don't die on me" She looked down at him with tears running down her cheek.  
"Kiane," He tugged at the ring on his pinkie and put it in her hand once he got it off. "I'm always with you, in your heart and I'll always love you" He shut her hand around the ring  
"No, Riku don't go" She watched as his body disappeared in her arms. a Tear rolled down her cheek and onto the ground.  
**End Dream Sequence*  
  
Kiane hugged Sora, who was lying next to her. Sora looked over at her with a smile  
"Riku, Don't leave me" She whispered, causing Sora's smile to change to a frown  
"Kiane" He shook her slightly  
"huh?" She opened her eyes  
"Dreaming about Riku?"  
"How could you-" She looked at her arms which were wrapped around him "Oh..." she removed her arms from around him  
"It's ok" Sora smiled "What were you dreaming about?"  
"If I had to fight him, I won and his body disappeared right in front of me.  
"They had taken his heart in the dream, hadn't they?"  
"yeah....how could you tell?"  
"Cause" He wiped a tear off of her cheek "You're crying, and I know how much it hurts you to even think about him not having a heart or having a heart full of darkness" He hugged her "But that won't happen, Trust me"  
*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 3

"Kiane." Riku pulled the girl into the darkness.  
"Riku, You're alive" She touched his face softly  
"Of course I am. But this might be the last time you'll see the real me. They plan on turning me to the dark side soon" He held her hands tightly. "So I wanted to do two things while I still can."  
"Ok" The red head held onto his hands tighter to prevent herself from crying.  
"One is, I wanted to say..." he took a deep breath "I love you, and I always will, more than anything in the whole world, Kiane"  
"I love you too, Riku" She smiled up at him.  
"and the second thing I want to do is this" He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her, their lips touching ever so slightly in a kiss. "I might not have another chance to do it" He smiled at the girl who was blushing madly, looking at the ground trying to hide it. "Here take this" He handed her half of a star shaped fruit.  
"What is this?" She raised an eyebrow  
"It's a Paupou fruit. They say that the person you share it with, your destinies become intertwined"  
"Really?" She looked down at the fruit and couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to get your heart back, I promise"  
"I believe you" Riku smiled, one arm still wrapped around her. He removed his arm and grabbed her other hand. "Our hearts are one, no matter what happens I'll always be with you. Don't ever forget that" He said as his hands slid out of hers when he walked into the dark vortex.  
"Riku....Come back" Kiane said, stuffing the fruit in her pocket before leaving to go find Sora.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Leon!" Sora called into the house.  
"Sora! What are you doing here?" Joey asked  
"Looking for Leon. Is he here?" Sora looked around the room he was in.  
Who? Oh! Squall." Joey smiled. "Yeah he's around here somewhere, I take my eyes off of him for a second and he runs off. SQUALL!!" Her voice echoed through the house.  
"There was no need to yell." He walked into the room "and it's Leon"  
  
"Hey, Leon!" Sora smiled happily  
"Hey, How's the search for Kairi and Riku going?" Leon looked at the girl behind Sora who was gripping her strange looking Keyblade tightly and had become quite interested in her shoes.  
"It's going good" Sora looked around some more  
"I heard about Riku" He now addressed his attention to the red headed girl  
"Nothing happened to Riku! I know he's still out there even if they took his heart, I'm getting it back" The girl rested her Keyblade on her shoulder and stomped out of the house  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked Kiane who was sitting on the stairs with her knees pulled close to her chest and her head in her hands.  
"What if I don't find him?" She looked up and the brunette with teary eyes  
"I'm sure you'll find him" Sora smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
"You're so optimistic, Sora" Kiane looked down once more, causing her hair to fall in front of her face, shielding her green eyes  
Sora blinked a few times at her comment "....ok..."  
"You always see the good in everything. Some things aren't that simple, Sora! Things don't always work out! You can't just keep on thinking that the whole world is a perfect place!" Kiane had tears streaming down her face. "There's a good chance that I won't find Riku!"  
"No crying. you have to keep believing, Kiane" He stood up and stretched a bit  
"You're right" She smiled up at the boy "I have to believe. I have to believe. Me, by myself" She tossed her Keyblade in it's sheath and began walking off  
"Kiane, you're kidding right?"  
"No....I shouldn't have dragged you into this" 


	4. Chapter 4

"They'll devour you. The darkness will take over you if you don't have The Light" A boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, stood next to a light post, he wore a tattered red cape which covered some of his face and held a large sword at his side.  
"I have the light" She turned around to face him, The silver heartless sign on her Keyblade glinting in the light  
"No, when The Light is gone you'll be turned to darkness once again"  
"What? This is the light" She examined what she could see of the boy's face, it seemed so familiar to her.  
"You hold complete Darkness, you need The Light" He paused "Who would of thought that the bearer of The Light and the bearer of The Darkness would get together and fight." The boy looked up into the dark sky "When all the light is gone, there is darkness. Endless darkness, no way to get out without The Light you, as well as all of us, will be truly alone."  
"But even in the deepest darkness, a light always shines through"  
"When The Light can no longer find his way he too is taken over by darkness. He feels too strongly of you to try and stop The Darkness. When you two are together there is the same amount of dark and light. Apart it is a battle, darkness always wins...The heart is weak, it gives in to anything it have never had."  
"Who are you anyway?" The girl held her Keyblade in front of her, ready to fight.  
"I do not wish to fight you" He looked away  
"But I, On the other hand, will" A girl stepped forward.  
"Logyn." The blonde now looked up at the girl who had just came from behind him  
"Stay out of this, Cloud." She scolded her lover, causing the boy to once again turn his interest to the ground.  
"Unleash" Kiane said quietly, as she was surrounded in darkness which spread out, hitting Logyn, before disappearing.  
"Logyn" Cloud looked at her concerned  
"My poor girl" Logyn laughed slightly, getting up on her feet and drawing her sword. "Your petty attack did nothing." She dashed at the girl, slicing at her arm causing a large gash. Kiane winced slightly in pain before jumping into the air and proceeding to slam her Keyblade onto Logyn, who had already moved out of the way.  
"Is that all you have?" Logyn smirked, slicing at her once more, another deep cut appearing on her shoulder.  
"Of course not, I'm only getting warmed up" She held her sword in front of her face and uttered a few words before it started glowing with a black light. Kiane jumped into the air, landing behind Logyn and hurled her Keyblade at her.  
Logyn, being caught off guard, was hit by the sword which went right back to it's owner when the attack was finished. The girl who was hit smirked before charging at Kiane and began to slice at her rapidly.  
Kiane was thrown into the brick wall of a building. Her Keyblade began to loose it's glow, meaning that her life power was becoming weak. She stood up slowly, her body very weak from the multiple wounds and bruises it now had.  
"It's time to finish you." Kiane heard the girl say to herself as she charged at her once more. Kiane jumped up over the girl, landing behind her but still being hit by the large swing of Logyn's sword. Kiane fell to the ground. "I suppose that you give up" Logyn rested her sword on her shoulder and walked off  
Kiane got up slowly, her body aching even more now than it did before.  
"Are you both ok?" Cloud looked at the two girls. Logyn nodded and began to walk off with Cloud following her. "You should go find the Light, you're very weak without him" The boy said before walking off into the darkness  
"I'm fine without, Sora. I can take care of myself" She walked off slowly, grabbling at her slightly bleeding shoulder, starting to wrap it up with bandages that she pulled from her pocket.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Cloud, have you seen a girl walk by here? She's got red hair, green eyes, a little taller than me, She has a Keyblade?" Sora asked the blonde  
"I saw her, she believes she's fine on her own. You need to find her, Sora"  
"I know, I know, If I don't the darkness will get her" Sora looked off into the distance, seeing a large bubble of darkness.  
"What was that?" Cloud asked, seeing the darkness also.  
"It's Kiane's unleash. It surrounds her in darkness." He looked back at the boy in front of him "I've got to find her before the darkness gets to her.  
"Good luck, Sora" Cloud walked over to Logyn, who was waiting for him to finish talking to the young boy, as Sora ran off into the distance. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Kiane!" Sora spotted the girl sitting, with her hair blowing in the wind, on the roof of the Gizmo Shop. "What are you doing up there?"  
The girl smirked, looking down at the brunette. "Catch me if you can, Sora." She jumped onto the balcony of another shop and took off running.  
Sora laughed "I'm going to get you this time, Kiane" He took off after her.  
"Yes follow me, my little light bearer" Kiane jumped from the building to building, she had always been faster than Sora.  
"Slow down a little, will ya?" Sora, who was trailing behind her, yelled.  
"C'mon, you can do better than that" She jumped off a building, landing quietly in a wide open space.  
"I got you" Sora came to a stop, only a few feet away from her, breathing heavily.  
"Such a light" Kiane whispered, "dark will always conquer, my little light bearer"  
"What" He cocked an eyebrow  
"When the light is gone the world will fall into endless darkness." She smirked, turning around to look at the boy. "even you can't stop it. You look upon darkness in it's true state. The heart is to weak not to give in to something it never had."  
"Kiane" Sora back away  
"Do you not like the real me? Riku did"  
"No! He didn't and neither do I! If Riku were here right now he'd want the old Kiane back!" Sora yelled  
"That Kiane, her heart was weak she didn't know her true potential....She is gone" She chuckled "never to return again, I am the true Kiane"  
"You're not Kiane! She would never join what took Riku away from her!"  
"Sora! You have to use the Keyblade if you want me back" Kiane took over her body again.  
"Kiane" Sora drew his Keyblade, aiming it at her,  
"Do it now, Sora!" She yelled.  
A bright light shot out of his Keyblade and raced towards Kiane's heart. The light hit, causing her to fall backwards.  
"Kiane?" Sora ran over to the girl on the ground who had a tight grip on her Keyblade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kiane? You ok?" Sora looked down at the girl who was lying on the bed. She sat up slowly, looking around before focusing on the boy in front of her. "Well she looks ok" Joey said happily "Yeah" Sora smiled "You look all fine and dandy" "Some looks can be deceiving" She smiled and stood up, flinging her Keyblade over her shoulder "Kiane?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "I'm kidding" She smiled, still looking around "Where's Leon?" "Yeah, I knew that" He laughed "Uhhhhmmmm.....I dunno" He looked at Joey with hopeful eyes. "He's not here...at this current moment" Joey looked around "Why?" "I have business to take care of with him" She smirked, walking out of the house in search of Leon. "Kiane, wait up" Sora ran after the girl "What kind of business are you talking about?" "It's none of your concern" She continued walking through the second district "So....uhhhhm....What was the darkness like?" "I can't remember" She walked into the first district "Why don't you go buy some potions or something?" The girl glanced over at Cid and Leon "Ok" Sora ran off. "Hey, Leon!" Kiane smirked at him "We have business to attend to." "We do?" He cocked a brow as she walked over to him "I'm just going to leave." Cid walked off into the second district "Yes...very, very important business" The girl slid her hand into his shirt and rubbed his back, using her free hand to grab her Keyblade. "Hey did you find Le-.....I guess you did" Joey said, jumping up on the ledge. She coughed slightly, looking away from the two. "Kiane! I just realized that....you...got...your...hand...in Leon's shirt" Sora blinked a few times and backed into a wall "I got to go get some Leon....erm...Elixirs" Suddenly, there was a huge flash of darkness and Riku appeared. The boy looked over at Kiane and Leon with a laugh "What's so funny?" Leon asked "For a second there I thought that you were all over Kiane" Riku walked over to the girl "He was, Riku" The girl smirked and walked over to Riku and hugged him tightly. "He took complete advantage of me, Riku" "....Leon....." Joey whispered from the ledge she was sitting on. Riku glared at him, and drew his sword. "It's not even like that, Riku" Leon looked at the ground, holding his gunblade "I don't want to hear it" Riku held his sword in front of him, ready to fight. "I'm not going to fight you, Riku" Leon started walking off. "Don't worry about him, Riku." Kiane flung her Keyblade over her shoulder. "Come with me I have much to talk about with you" 


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do you mean?" Riku raised an eyebrow at the girl walking next to him "Exactly what I said, I'm back to my bad ol' self again" Kiane smirked at the boy. "Kiane! you told me you wouldn't do that again. I've been trying so hard to get away from maleficent and all this darkness crap, then you turn around and become all evil!" Riku sat down on a step "I just wanted to be with you, Riku. I thought you would've been happy, the way we used to be" She sat next to him, setting her Keyblade down on the steps "You want us to be how we used to be? You want to be controlled, Kiane!?!" He paused "That's what they're gonna do to you! Don't you remember telling me that you were gonna get out and come back for me as soon as you could? You did that, now I told you that I was gonna come back for you and we were gonna be happy together again, and you do this to me." "Riku...."She looked off into the distance, her eyes filling with tears " I just wanted to be with you" "I want to be with you too, Kiane, but I don't want you to be the same way I am for us to be together. The darkness is bad, I want us to have a normal relationship like the one Sora and Kairi have, I've envied them for having a normal relationship while we have this crazy one." He took the girls hand in his "You need to get Sora to turn you back to the way you were, understand me?" "Yeah, I will." She smiled slightly "You're going to come back for me right? You're not gonna leave me?" "I'm never going to leave you, Kiane. I promise" He leaned forward and kissed her softly before getting up. He began walking off then turned to her "Promise me you'll get Sora to turn you back?" "I promise!" She smiled and ran off to the first district where Sora was.  
* * * "Sora!" Kiane stopped in front of the Accessory Shop, a bit out of breath. "Sora?" She looked around for the brunette. She ran up the stairs and over to where the entrance to the Second District was. "Sora!?" She looked around "Where is he?" She started running again, running right into Leon. "What do you want?" Leon jumped back, away from the girl. "Leon! Thank goodness, have you seen Sora?" She looked around some more to make sure that he wasn't standing around. "Yeah, I saw him walking off into the alleyway. He said he needed some time to think. "He cocked a brow "Why?" "I can't explain that now, but thanks a bunch it's really important" She ran off in the opposite direction, jumping off the ledge and running into a hole in what looked to be a gate. She came to an abrupt stop when she practically ran into a stack of boxes. She sighed heavily and jumped onto the boxes then down onto the ground. She spotted Sora, who had his shoes off and was sitting with his feet in the water, staring at his reflection. The girl walked over to him, standing next to him. "What'cha doin here all by yourself?" Sora looked up at the girl with the red hair who was towering over him at the moment. "Just thinking." "I'm glad you've taken some time out to think but, now's not the best time to be doing that." She extended her hand, to help him up. "Why do you say that?" He took her hand and stood up so he was now around the same height as her "because you've got some normal-ness to be getting me back to" She smiled, but it quickly changed "and you might want to hurry it up too" "You mean it's gonna work this time?" He cocked a brow, his Keyblade appearing in his hand "Yes, it would've worked last time but I blocked it with my own Keyblade." "Ok" Sora took a few steps back, aiming his Keyblade at her heart, a bright white light shot out of the tip and straight into Kiane's heart. Once it hit, there was a huge flash of darkness, followed by a flash of light. She looked around, still sort of dizzy from the process that just took place. "Did it work?" He asked her "I think so." She watched as a heartless crawled around behind Sora. "..Duck.." "What?" Sora ducked down as Kiane flipped over him, using her Keyblade to slice at the heartless, who disappeared quickly after being hit. "I would say so" The Keyblade disappeared, turning into a charm on a bracelet around her wrist. She hugged the boy tightly "Thank you so much, Sora!" "No problem" He smiled and hugged her back. "Now lets get going" He parted from the hug and started walking, Kiane following him into the First District. "Hope I didn't scare Leon, with trying to kill him and all." She hopped up onto the ledge, Sora following her. "I don't think you did" He smiled "It might have freaked him out a little at first but I'm sure he figured out that you weren't really you at the time." He walked down the stairs. "Hey there, you guys!" Yuffie, stood next to the mailbox. "Hi, Yuffie." Sora smiled "Hey! Have you seen Leon around?" Kiane asked the short haired girl who was standing in front of her. "I saw him walking off with Joey, I dunno where they were going though." she shrugged, "I would try asking Logyn, she was the one who I saw talking to him last." "Ok..." Kiane ran off to find Logyn or Cloud. "Logyn!? Cloud?!" She looked around for them, but instead found Cid. "Oh, Cid, Have you seen Leon? Or Logyn? Or Cloud?" "Leon, yes but, the other two, no" Cid looked around to see if maybe they were just hiding in the shadows somewhere. "I can barely keep up with those two, they kinda just lurk around in the shadows till they feel like they are needed" "Great! where was he headed?" She smiled. "Looked like he was headed to the house him and Joey share." "Thanks, Cid" She ran off back towards Sora and out into the Third District 


	7. Chapter 7

"Great...." She looked around at the tons of heartless that had just came out of nowhere, so she couldn't move anywhere. "How did Leon even get into his house?" She smirked as her Keyblade materialized in her hand "Looks like I'm just gonna have to take care of you guys" She lunged forward and with one quick swipe about half of the heartless had disappeared. "That was easy" She began slicing and slashing at the rest of the heartless that were around, until eventually they were all gone. "Much easier than I had thought." She smiled and took a few steps, but stopped when she felt the ground begin to shake "What the...?" She looked around and up into the sky as a huge Heartless landed right in the huge open space. "Great..." She took a few steps back and poked her head through the door. "Sora? a little help here?" She watched as the boy walked into the door and stood in amazement at the huge heartless. "Holy..." He looked over the huge heartless. "Exactly what I said." She looked over at Sora "So....I say we run into Leon's house for some help." "My thoughts exactly" The two ran into Leon's house, shutting the door quickly as the go in. "Leon? You in here?" Kiane looked around the house, walking around a little. "What are you doing?" He looked at the girl who seemed to be snooping around "What?! Leon, you scared the crap outta me!" She took a deep breath "Did you happen to see what's out there?" "No...What is it?" Joey walked out from another room "It's some huge heartless, you see at first it was just a bunch of little heartless so I was kinda like 'oh this shouldn't be too hard' but once I killed all of those this huge heartless came out of nowhere!" "Is this some kind of joke?" Leon leaned against the wall. "AM I LAUGHING?!?!" She yelled at him. "NO IT'S NOT A JOKE!!" she sighed heavily. "But, anyway...I dunno what we are supposed to do or how in the heck we are going to kill this thing." She sat down on the floor. "Any ideas?" she looked up at the two. ".....Riku..." Sora whispered to himself. Kiane looked over at the boy quickly at the sound of her lovers name. "What about him?" "We need Riku, he can probably control this thing so he can tell us how to kill it" Sora smiled, but his smile quickly changed when he saw Kiane trying to fight off the tears. "....oh....Kiane, I'm sorry" "No...It's not your fault, I just don't want to accept the fact that he can control those things, cause that'll mean he has no heart and without a heart I don't think he could feel anything towards anybody...including me" she looked up at Sora with teary eyes "Plus, it isn't that easy to get a hold of him. I don't-" she sniffed "-I don't know how, he just pops up when ever he pleases." She now sighed "Half the time I don't know if he's actually there or if I'm just imagining him."  
"........" Leon looked at the ground, shaking his head.  
"Yeah.....I'm hopeless, aren't I?" Kiane turned her focus back to the ground, trying to hide the tears that were falling down her cheeks.  
"You're not hopeless, Kiane." Sora smiled happily, wrapping an arm around the girl. "You just really care for Riku...and he really cares for you too."  
"How are you so sure, Sora?" Kiane looked up at the brown haired boy who flashed her a reassuring smile.  
"Trust me...He does" Sora stretched "I'm sure he'll be able to tell that he's needed and he'll be here before we know it"  
"Yeah, He'll come when he is ready...." Kiane smiled and bowed her head "Lets move on then" She turned around and made her way out of the door.  
"Take care of her, Sora" Leon put a hand on the boys shoulder. "She's hurt...You and I both know it" Leon tried to smile as best he could, but it ended up looking like a smirk  
"I will" Sora hurried out of the house after Kiane.  
* * *  
Kiane hummed to herself as she walked along the road, she had decided not to wait for Sora and that she needed to do some thinking.  
"So....did ya miss me?" Riku stood a few feet ahead of the girl.  
".......Riku......" The girl whispered to herself, as if she didn't believe that he was actually standing there.  
"Of course it's me....who else would it be?" Riku smirked.  
"Riku!" She ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck practically knocking him off of his feet "It really is you, I knew you would come back, I just knew you would."  
"Yup. I finally got away from Malefecent and her crew. She had found some new recruits so she let me go." Riku caught his balanced and held up the girl.  
"Really? Are you serious? That's great! It'll be just like old times! Just me and you!" Kiane hugged the boy, she had never been more happy in her entire life.  
"Of course I'm serious!" He laughed and put the girl back on the ground  
"Sora will be so happy! C'mon lets go get him" She grabbed his hand and raced off in the opposite way she had came from.  
"Kiane, slow down we don't have to hurry. I'm sure Sora will still be there." He laughed again. 


End file.
